Sway
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: And here I go, losing my control, I'm practising your name so I can say it to your face ... there's no cure and no way to be sure ... Crossed lovelines and dark plotlines and no one knows who's where and what and how.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics. I am making no profit from stealing them for a little while.

Authors Note: While watching X3 me and my friend were discussing which pairings were best, ie: JLo is hot as hell, and it gives the added bonus of an angsty Mr Stick-Up-The-Rear, but of course leaves Rogue with Popsicle Boy, which is terrible. So while trying to find an answer to this problem, we formulated this plotline, therefore credit goes to Hollow-Dreamer, much love to you.

Pairings are all over the place, so everyone's sure to find something they like. :D

Also, jazz songs for Harry Potter (my new fic Summertime is entirely titled with names of classic jazz tunes) so why not rock songs for X-men? Or any other songs I feel fit the bill. The title of the fic is a song from Bic Runga's Drive album. Though if your not an NZer you'll probably know it as being a track off the first American Pie soundtrack (I've always found it peculiar how most people in the world know Bic Runga for the American Pie soundtrack … it just seems so inappropriate for such a serious singer-songwriter to end up associated with such a non-serious film). But anyway, yes, and the title of this chapter is from Incubus's Crow Left of the Murder. Shweet.

**Sway**

Chapter 1: Talk Shows on Mute

He slunk through the dark Mansion towards the kitchen, nightmares had woken Logan from his sleep, an occurrence so frequent that he had a stack of spare pillows sitting in his wardrobe. Though healed, his arm was still slightly sore where he had gauged into it, that was what had woken him. He heard a small sound coming the common room, a sniff. It was Rogue; she was curled on the couch flicking aimlessly through channels with the TV on mute.

"Hey kid" he sat down next to her. She dropped the remote in surprise and hastened to wipe her eyes, but it was a futile gesture as the fact that she had been crying was obvious in her red eyes "what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Ok" he said and counted _3… 2… 1…_ "It's Bobby. He's unconscious." From the way Rogue was curled up in a cocoon of clothing, Logan felt no real need to ask why. He put an arm around her and she flinched away from him.

"It'd take a hell of a lot more then an accidental touch for you to hurt me, Marie." he told her, and touched her cheek to prove the point. "I know" she said "it's just…"

"Yeah, I know. So is Bobby…?"

"Jean's looking after him" she sniffed again.

"It ain't your fault kid"

"It sure feels like it is"

Jean appeared at the door "He's awake now Rogue. He's going to be fine" Rogue nodded and pulled herself up from under Logan's arm and left the room. Jean took up her vacated spot and grabbed the remote. Logan watched her blank expression in the flickering electrical light "Don't you have your fabulous fiancé waiting for you in bed?" he said. She shrugged. He decided not to comment, that would probably be pushing his luck.

Rogue was about to open the door to Bobby's room when she heard the voice of Kitty Pryde coming from within "…are you sure you're okay … I mean you did black out"

"I'm fine Kitty, honestly"

"What were you two doing anyway?"

_Playing twister, of course. What do you think?_ Thought Rogue with a surge of annoyance. _That girl can be really thick sometimes…_

"Sorry" said Kitty, before Bobby could answer "stupid question … that's really none of my business"

Bobby didn't bother to dispute that.

_Well done Shadowcat, perhaps you're not quite as dim as you look. Not that that's difficult._

"I don't know why you two bother really. I don't know why you bother anyway, I mean, you could be with any other girl. Someone who doesn't have the kiss of death"

"Kitty-"

"Seriously Bobby, she could really hurt you. I'm not meaning to be mean to her, I know she never means to hurt anybody. But she does. And I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know"

"You gonna have to end it with her eventually"

"I know"

Rogue stood in shock. _What? What did he just say?_ She wasn't angry any more. Slightly numb, as if floating above herself and she couldn't quite understand. _Does he mean…? Does that mean…? _Then one bit of logic pierced through the fog of shock, she did _not _want to be standing here anymore. She ran.

Meanwhile, back in the common room Wolverine had decided to push his luck.

Y'like? Short and sweet, just a little teaser chapter really. Shall I continue?


End file.
